Ant Hobbies
Antmen can do other things then just attack players and wander aimlessly. They often collect or eat shellies, or will ride random boats! Interactions with Shellies Ants can have a shelly friend without a rebirth! They just get a nearby shelly, take it to their mound, and they'll decide if it's food or a friend. If it's food, then it disappears, if it's a friend, it still disappears. If you mine the mound, Shellies stone and raw morsels will come out, the shellies represent the friends and the rock and morsels represent the food. Destruction Black, Fire and White Ants will occasionally join in the group activity of finding the nearest structure and start breaking it. They deal relatively low damage to any player-built structure if an ant decides to do this, and will attack until it is destroyed. Note that ants that do this aren't always hostile to the player. Riding Rafts/Animals While ants will usually walk around aimlessly or approach shellies directly, if one finds a raft (Dosen't matter the type), saddled Bantae/Banto, saddled Shelly, or saddled Lurky Boi/Goldy Boi they will happily mount it. However, they cannot control the vehicle/animal. This can commonly end in them getting stuck, or a player amassing an army of ants on a raft or a sneaky scavenger on your Banto. Wandering Inside the spirit caves, one of the most common forms of enjoyment for ants is just to wander around and interact with others, it would seem. On some servers most ants are not hostile, and if not doing any of the above activities, simply wander around their Ant Mound. Fun Fact: There s a possibility at Fire Ants end up on the spirit island or White Ants on the volcano from the portal in their caves. Attacking Not all ants are friendly. In most servers, there will be fire, black or white ants that attack the player if they stay near too long. They vary in threat, but all of them become blindingly aggressive and may gang up on an unsuspecting player. Vacation/Sleeping This is essentially a term for when the Queen's AI fails and in turn causes all ants to almost cease spawning entirely. This is not an official action, but is essentially what happens. This is a glitch with the AI of all the ants. This is official for the Queen Ant and Huge Ants as they were removed from the game. This is no longer a phenomenon because of the Queen Ant's removal. Notes,Trivia And Tips * Though the queen ant will not engage in most of these behaviors. But it has been proven from a popular youtuber named TanqR she will ride mounts. * If you bring a giant shelly to an ant mound and kill it, you can gift all kinds of shellies to ants. * The Queen Ant may occasionally not move and not attack, this also happens with (The Removed) Lost Souls and Forgotten Souls * If ants are friendly they will be less likely to target buildings and will not ride creatures. * Ants can still attack from creatures if they are hostile. * One of the most dangerous things is a fire/white ant riding an enemy goldy boi since if they attack at the same time, they can kill you in (technically) 1 hit. * A player can make them ride a big shelly while carrying a small shelly, if said player so pleases. Gallery raft.jpg|Scavenger ants on a raft 06abfcf6169e66803aa982546bf01095.png|Huge ant on banto Antmen carrying shelly.png|An antman carrying a shelly. DeerAnt.JPG|A fire ant riding a Banto. AntAttack.JPG|Three black ants and a fire ants attacking a player's base. RobloxScreenShot20180328_105620902.png|Antman on a raft RobloxScreenShot20180328_141537097.png SSShellySnatcher.png|Ants on a raft RobloxScreenShot20180604_164754829.png|Ants on a raft Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Humanoid Category:Antmen Category:Game Mechanics